Operation Tori
by luckystraw
Summary: CIA operative Arizona Robbins struggles with her past as she works to take down the world's most wanted criminal. Unbeknownst to FBI agent Callie Torres, there's more to the operation as her life is intertwined with Arizona's and their target.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Operation Tori  
>Author: luckystraw<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: T for now<br>Summary: AU – CIA operative Arizona Robbins struggles with her past as she works to take down the world's most wanted criminal. Unbeknownst to FBI agent Callie Torres, there's more to the operation as her life is intertwined with Arizona's and their target.

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the original creator(s). Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This story is set in the crime fighting world of the CIA and FBI. As I am neither a federal officer or American, I am writing with creative license as you'll see that some of the stuff that occurs isn't within protocol. I also like the military ranks so instead of sticking to just the traditional CIA/FBI rankings, I interchange them.

**A/N2:** Thank you so much to my beta, without your work I wouldn't have been motivated to write my own fic. It'll definitely not surmount to yours, but I'm doing this all in good fun. Hope you'll all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Agent Torres," Lt. Burke stood up and gestured to the seat across his desk, "Please, have a seat."<p>

Callie closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair indicated, "It's good to see you, lieutenant. May I ask why I'm here?" She had a good feeling why she was called to his office, but she didn't want to build up false hope. Burke sat back in his seat and regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"Congratulations, Agent Torres. Your application has been reviewed and the board interviewers had nothing but good things to say," he pulled out an envelope from the top drawer and handed it to her.

Callie unwound the string fastening the flap that secured its contents. She pulled out a stack of papers, reading the letter that lay on top.

"Agent Calliope Torres…you are now hereby officially accepted to the Federal Bureau of Investigations' Counter Terrorism unit… Please report to Human Resources by noon this Friday to have your paper work submitted..."

Callie beamed, "Thank you, sir. Without you I would have never gotten the opportunity for the board meeting."

"You earned it, Torres. I'm positive you will do great wherever you may go," Burke smiled and stood. Extending his hand, Callie shook it before excusing herself and going about her last few days in the Miami bureau.

"No, Teddy, I don't want to go," Arizona stated adamantly, walking into the vast room of the Counter Terrorism unit.

"Why not, Arizona? Come on, it's once a year, it'll be fun," excitement lacing Teddy's voice as she followed her best friend.

Gripping the handle to her office door, Arizona shot back, "Having blown eardrums and beer being spilt down your shirt isn't my definition of 'fun.' And you know how I feel about the subject, so can we drop it, please?"

She pushed open the door and walked around her desk before sagging into the customary CIA issued office chair. Teddy closed the door behind her and sat in the seat opposite the desk.

"Ugh, these chairs are horrible. I'm surprised I haven't developed lesions on my backside yet," Arizona whined, "I'm going to get my own, this is ridiculous, I can't focus on any of my work in this lump of hide."

Teddy chuckled in her seat, "Come on, Arizona. If you don't want to participate, then at least come as support."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she scrolled through a catalogue of office chairs on an IKEA website, "Ooh! This chair looks really comfy. Maybe I'll hit IKEA and check it out later," she bookmarked the item before turning her attention back to Teddy who was still pleading with her.

"Major Theodora Altman. I know you're not just here to make me go to some stupid event, so give me the case file already," an irritated Arizona stuck out her hand and glared at her best friend.

"Yikes, Sergeant Major Arizona Robbins is mad. Okay fine, here you go," Teddy handed Arizona the confidential folder she was holding.

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Arizona Robbins to you," she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, "Squadron Leader sounds dumb when you don't have a plane to fly or cadets to line. Okay what do we got?"

Arizona skimmed the files and arched her eyebrows, "Join Task Force? We haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Welcome back to American soil, _Lieutenant Colonel_," Teddy drummed her forefingers on the edge of the desk before standing up and extending a hand.

"And here I thought I'd get a break after my two missions in Afghanistan," Arizona stood and shook Teddy's hand, "I'll call the FBI and get back to you in a bit."

* * *

><p>"Torres, over here!" a loud voice shouted in the crowded Washington airport.<p>

Callie slung her carry-on over her shoulder as she wheeled her luggage through the sea of people. Mark ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Mark," Callie choked out, swatting at his arms, "can't breathe."

Letting her go, he kept firm hands on her shoulders and gave her a once over before nodding in approval, "You look good, Torres. I've missed you!"

Callie laughed as she took in the sight of her best friend, "Jeeze, Mark. What kinda jobs do headquarters give you? You look like you've aged ten years."

Mark scoffed and feigned hurt, "I do not look ten years older. For your information, I still get it in the sack –"

"Okay, stop right there," Callie interrupted him, "Really, Mark? That's the first thing you're going to tell me when I haven't seen you since we split ways at the academy?"

"Yeah well, you've been in the sun for too long," he retorted, "You look like a baked potato," he laughed as Callie punched him in the arm. Picking up her luggage, they made way out of the airport to Mark's Audi TT Roadster.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Nope, I was thinking of checking into the nearest hotel by the Hoover."

"So you came all the way to Washington from Miami without any plans?" Mark gave her an incredulous look.

"I wasn't really thinking that far when I jumped at the opportunity," Callie shrugged.

"You know you can always come stay with me, Cal, just for the time being," Mark said as he stopped in front of the hotel.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to relax for the weekend until you're officially incarcerated in my presence," Callie laughed as she met Mark at the trunk of the car.

"I'm hurt. So many ladies love being chained to –"

"Ah ah ah," Callie held up a hand, "What did I say, Mark? Seriously, you need to grow out of your manwhoreness already and settle down with someone."

Mark scoffed as he waved down the bellboy who hovered near the front entrance, "Give me a call if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Callie was present in her new commanding officer's office at 0800 hours sharp Monday morning.<p>

"Special Agent Torres, I'm Major Owen Hunt. Welcome to the Counter Terrorism unit, I've heard great things about you from your superiors in Miami."

"Thank you, sir; it's really great to be here. I still have much to learn, and I'm eager to get familiarized with the new setting."

"Straight forward and determined, I like that," Owen laughed, "Very well, let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

Hunt gave Callie a general tour of the floor before leading the way to the Counter Terrorism unit. Entering the air conditioned room, Hunt introduced Callie as the newest member of the taskforce. She surveyed the team. There were 5, including herself.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey," a slender brunette began the round of introductions, "And this is Cristina Yang." She elbowed the Asian next to her who was leaning unceremoniously against the desk. Yang shrugged her shoulders before returning to her own desk.

"Welcome to the team, Cal. I thought you were going to Narcotics or something, way to hide it from me!" Mark had a look of surprise on his face.

"Who knows what you would've done if I told you before I even started my first day of work in Washington," Callie laughed. The last man introduced himself as Alex Karev.

"How about a round at Joe's tonight for the newcomer?" Mark announced. Yang shot up her arms and yelled "Tequila!" in triumph. Meredith rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Hunt arched an eyebrow at Yang, "The Brass just passed down a big case."

"What? Torres needs to get initiated into our badass crime-fighting unit before she can actually do the job," Yang quipped from her desk, which happened to be the one across from where Callie took a seat.

"I better see you all at 0900 hours tomorrow then. Enjoy your night, it better not impede performance," Hunt chuckled before retreating to his office.

"What say you, Torres? Joe's tonight after work?" Mark asked.

"I'm game," Callie smiled, looking forward to a night of getting to know her new colleagues.

* * *

><p>A phone rang in Owen's office. He reached one hand towards the receiver while rifling through a bunch of paper work on his desk, "FBI Counter Terrorism Unit. This is Major Owen Hunt speaking."<p>

"_Major Hunt, this is Lt. Colonel Arizona Robbins of the CIA's Counter Terrorism Unit_."

Owen paused his work, "Arizona? Gosh, it's great to hear your voice," he leaned back in his chair, "Lt. Colonel, huh? Congratulations! I take it that Teddy's jeered you already. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"_Thank you,_" Arizona laughed,_ "Leave it to Teddy to get me riled up over something so silly. It's great to be back, Owen, and yeah, it's been a few years. I just got back from two missions in Afghanistan and the Brass dumps this big case on me._"

"Tell me about it. I'd rather practice my footwork in the dessert than organizing this mound of paperwork I'm getting."

The two ex-military friends continued catching up before getting down to business and arranging for an effective collaboration between both Counter Terrorism units.

"_Great, I'll send my liaison down in a week while I gather intelligence on this end. I'll be looking forward to working with you, Hunt._"

"It wouldn't be the first time, but we always did do wonders as a team," Owen chuckled, "I'll see you soon, light bird."

* * *

><p>Callie's first night at the Emerald Bar was spent getting to know her new colleagues and catching up with Mark who she hadn't seen in 8 years.<p>

"Wait, you live right across from the Hoover?" Callie nearly sprayed her beer all over, "Mark you never told me that even though you were trying to dissuade me from checking into a hotel!"

"You never asked. Besides, it helps keep me on top of the game," Mark winked before taking a swig of his own drink.

"What he really means is shipping the ladies off across the street and into his bed," Yang replied, throwing a peanut at Mark's head.

"Hey, I resent that. It's not like I do it all the time!"

"Cristina lives there too. They're neighbours, so he's right across the hall from her," Meredith added, watching the bar mix fight between Sloan and Yang.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass living across from the manwhore. My stock of tequila is being stunted because of you!" Yang jabbed a finger in Mark's direction.

"It's not my fault you don't keep any scotch at home."

"Torres, are you looking for a place to live? I have a spare room. My last roommate moved out, and you can help me keep this one in line," she threw a peanut at Mark again.

"Only because you drove the last one away," Alex shouted over the music blasting from the bar's speakers.

"Shut up, Karev. You're living in Mer's frat house. Besides, if she didn't move out I would've gunned her down myself until she did."

"Who was your old roommate?" Callie asked, enjoying the easy-going atmosphere.

"Mer's old backpacking friend. She's a queer. Where'd you pick her up from anyway? Neverland?"

"Europe, Cristina. And she's not queer. She's…unique. And spoiled," Meredith replied before checking her watch, "Oh, I gotta go, Derek's going to be home soon."

At that, the party began to disband. Alex and Meredith left together while Mark led the rest back to the apartment complex.

Unlocking the front door to her apartment unit and shoving the keys into Callie's hand, Cristina jabbed in the general direction of which doors lead to what room before shuffling back to her own bedroom, claiming a hangover in the morning.

"Hey Torres, if you don't want to hang around the dark and twisty, you can always join me," Mark raised a suggestive eyebrow and cocked his head towards his apartment door.

Callie laughed, "I need to pick up my things from the hotel, care to join?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN3: **This is my first fic, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Please be kind, I haven't gotten in touch with my creative side since 2005. I've got several ideas as to what I want to do with this story, so nothing is set in stone yet in terms of Callie & Arizona's relationship. Promise it'll get there, it is a C/A fic after all :) The first few chapters might be a drag, but it's needed to push plot and getting things into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Operation Tori  
>Author: luckystraw<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: T for now<br>Summary: AU – CIA operative Arizona Robbins struggles with her past as she works to take down the world's most wanted criminal. Unbeknownst to FBI agent Callie Torres, there's more to the operation as her life is intertwined with Arizona's and their target.

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the original creator(s). Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, been busy churning out ideas and getting caught up on doing other things. To all my fellow Canadians - Happy Canada Day! And to all my American readers - Happy Independence Day! To all you other people out there - thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p>"Uggggghhhhh… Anyone got a cure for hangovers?" Yang groaned, face plastered against the cool top of her desk. Meredith walked over and placed two tablets of Advil in her open palm and dropped a cup of water on the desk.<p>

"Don't drink if you can't hold your liquor," Alex said as Cristina popped the pills and chugged the water down before resuming her slug-like position.

"It's nearly 2 in the afternoon, Yang, how are you still hung over?" Mark chided from his seat, which was across from Alex.

She flipped them the bird before Callie placed a steaming cup of coffee on her desk. "I thought you could use a little pick me up," Callie said before taking a sip of her own caffeine.

"I would tell you how much I love you right now if I knew what the word meant," Yang said as she gratefully accepted the brown liquid to clear her muddled brain.

Callie laughed, "I'm going to HomeSense after work, thinking of personalizing my new room."

"Why don't you just refurbish the whole place?" Mark asked, "Your place looks like crap anyway. I remember Yang ran off the maid in her last apartment."

Yang glared at him the best she could, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning out a no.

"You should know that Cal's a great cook," Mark winked.

"I'll let you redecorate as long as there's food every time I ask for it," Yang called out to Callie from her slumped position.

"Deal," Callie smiled and finished off her coffee before disposing of it in the nearest receptacle.

* * *

><p>"Teddy," Arizona waltz into the open office without a single knock or preamble, "keys."<p>

"Um, good afternoon to you too, Sarge," Teddy raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure I didn't leave my car in the no-parking zone."

"No you didn't, I need to borrow it," she stuck out her hand, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground.

"Uh, is your precious in the garage or something?" Teddy slowly drew out her keys without handing them to Arizona.

"I need to pick up my office chair now or I have to wait until after work. I can't fit such a big thing in my car." Arizona took a swipe at Teddy's keys, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Ooooh no, Arizona Robbins. My Peugeot is _not_ a delivery truck," Teddy quickly snatched her keys out of reach before Arizona could take them.

"I can't have it delivered to the CIA's front desk. I promise I won't scratch your car."

Arizona's whining was cut off by Teddy's Blackberry vibrating on the desk. Teddy quickly put her keys back into her pockets before answering.

"Altman," she answered, ignoring Arizona's mental feat at eye daggers. She quickly scribbled down some notes before ending the call.

"It's from one of my CIs, have your guys check it," she handed the slip of paper to Arizona who huffed.

"You're coming with me to IKEA once this is all over. And its _lieutenant colonel_," she snatched the offered item before hitting speed-dial on her phone, "This is Robbins, I need you to track this lead from Narcotics." Arizona rattled off the information as she exited Teddy's office.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming with me, Mark," Callie said as she buckled into the passenger seat.<p>

"I'm only doing this til your car gets in," he lowered the top on his convertible, "When would that be anyway? I'm not really a bachelor if you have me as your chauffeur."

"I called my father and he said it'll be in tomorrow. As much as he disliked the idea of me getting into the police force he's happy that I found something I love to do. When I told him I got accepted into the Counter Terrorism unit he was so proud."

"I forget how wealthy your father is sometimes. He can shake anyone to the bone," Mark shuddered at the unkind memories he had with Carlos Torres.

Callie laughed, "He's a good man. You're just a wuss."

"I am not! Have you _met_ your father? I've yet to meet anyone that can stand ground against him."

They pulled into the parking lot of HomeSense. After hours of browsing furniture and debating colours, they were promised delivery within 48 hours. Callie arranged for an interior designer to furnish the loft before she and Mark headed to IKEA.

"Why are we even here? I got everything I needed at HomeSense."

"Men go to IKEA," Mark stated matter of factly.

Callie snorted as they walked into the bedroom department.

"I need a new bed. How about this one?" Mark flopped onto a king-sized bed and pulled Callie down with him.

"Oomph. I'm not even going to ask why you need a new one," she wiggled up the mattress into a more comfortable position, "This one is nice."

Mark leaned over her and bounced up and down, "Right? It's sturdy too."

"Oh get off me," Callie slapped him in the chest and pushed him off.

They laughed as they got off the bed and continued browsing through the large store.

* * *

><p>"Get a room," Arizona muttered under her breath.<p>

"I'm sorry?" Teddy gave Arizona a sideways glance, who was pulling her towards the workspace department.

"Nothing, just a couple who can't wait to christen their new bed," Arizona remarked.

Teddy sized up an agitated Arizona, "Don't tell me it's nothing when someone's clearly caught your eye." She spun around and craned her neck over the furniture in the room they were previously in.

"Forget it, Teddy, she's with her boyfriend. They were dry humping each other on the bed set," Arizona spotted the chair she wanted, "Okay I got it, let's go."

She rolled her chosen item towards the check-out counter and stopped short when she spotted the aforementioned couple at the customer service counter. Teddy was mid-stride and nearly collided with Arizona.

"Gosh, a little warning next time you decide to stop wheeling—" she stopped talking when she saw what caught Arizona's attention.

"Oh, that's quite some eye candy," Teddy nodded at the couple, "I take it that you were talking about them?"

"Nope," Arizona stated flatly as she pushed her chair forward.

"Nuh uh, don't even try to lie to me, Arizona Robbins. I've known you for 18 years, and I _know_ you," Teddy scolded, "Even I can tell that the Latina is hot. It's a shame though because her scruffy man is pretty sexy too."

Arizona scoffed as her purchase was rung up, "Yeah, hot people are usually taken."

"Excuse me?" Teddy playfully smacked Arizona on the arm, "You're single too."

Arizona laughed and flopped down into the chair, "Oh no, there are women lining up for me. I'm hot, and I know it. I would date you, but you're straighter than a pole so I guess it doesn't work out too well."

"If you woo me the right way, perhaps I'll bend," Teddy said with a hint of mischief in her voice. She wheeled Arizona out of the department store towards her SUV, "So, if there are ladies lining up for you, why don't you go out with any of them?"

Arizona sighed as Teddy loaded the trunk, "Haven't found anyone right since Joanne."

Teddy shot Arizona a stern look, "Joanne wasn't right for you. She better damn well not get within 10 feet of you or she'll go down hard."

"It's in the past, Teddy. It took a while, but I'm over it."

"You guys were together for seven years. You are _not_ over her if you're still mulling about it after three years."

Arizona unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, "No one wants me the way I am."

"I'm sorry, Az. I'm just worried about you. I haven't seen you actually happy in a long time," she gave Arizona's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "You'll find someone who's able to look past the scars."

"Duly noted, but now you're buying me doughnuts," Arizona tried to lighten the mood as they headed back to the CIA headquarters, "So what would be deemed as the correct way of 'wooing' your fine maiden heart?"

* * *

><p>"Cal," Mark waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey Torres, what's the matter with you?"<p>

Callie snapped out of her reverie, "What?"

Mark eyed her, "Nothing more important than whoever is on your mind."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Callie made a bee line for the exit.

"No use lying to me, Torres," he caught up to her, "I saw you oogling. Which one of them were you checking out?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as they climbed into his Audi.

Callie flushed and turned away.

"I knew it!" Mark slapped the steering wheel, "The tall one or the shorter blonde? Or both?"

"Shut up and drive," Callie said, "Wait, did you say you caught me _oogling_? What the hell, Mark!"

Mark laughed until he was red, "You should've seen your face, Cal. You were practically drooling."

"Was not. Besides, I can appreciate beauty when I see it."

"Hard to tell when you're missing the hottest slice of the pie right here."

"Will you ever stop, Mark? I told you before, you're more than just for sex."

"It's not like we haven't gone down that road before."

"Precisely why I'm not sleeping with you again. Now keep your eyes on the road and not on my boobs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2**: I changed the genre to Hurt/Comfort instead of Angst. With the story line I have planned in my head, there's going to be a lot of comforting needed rather than screaming angst tension. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Operation Tori  
>Author: luckystraw<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: T for now<br>Summary: AU – CIA operative Arizona Robbins struggles with her past as she works to take down the world's most wanted criminal. Unbeknownst to FBI agent Callie Torres, there's more to the operation as her life is intertwined with Arizona's and their target.

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the original creator(s). Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: I've made some adjustments to Arizona's military ranking in chapter 1. She was previously written as 'squadron leader' in the military and 'sergeant major' in her position in the CIA. I've now changed it to 'sergeant major' for when she was in the US Air Force and have since then been promoted to 'lieutenant colonel'. I know that I'm skewing the rule that commissioned officers have to have completed a bachelor's degree whereas enlisted officers can join the army straight from high school, but for their badassness' sake, let's just say the Three Musketeers are commissioned officers and are in their mid-30s. (Clearly I didn't do enough research before I started this fic, oops!)

* * *

><p>Arizona punched a button on her desk phone. "<em>This is Agent Lexie Grey, CIA intelligence and FBI liaison<em>."

"Agent Grey, any news on the lead yet?"

"_Yes, an undercover operative has confirmed traces of concentrated doses of morphine at the harbour._"

Arizona leaned her elbows on the desk, "And?"

"_We've taken a sample back to the lab and have confirmed it's unique to Skylar_."

Arizona sighed and pressed the heel of her palms against her eyes, "Okay, get me the profiles of the FBI Counter Terrorism team. I need to see if they're suitable for the job. This is a case I'm not willing to lose,' _again_," she added to herself.

"_I'll have them in your office by the hour."_

After haphazardly hitting the end call button, Arizona leaned back in her chair and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

><p>"So why does Hunt call himself Major? Was he in the US Army?" Callie popped a cherry tomato in her mouth before stabbing at her salad again.<p>

"Can't shake off the army rank when you've gotten as far as being a major." Mark took a bite of his apple, "Assistant Senior Agent-in-Charge is way too long of a name in my opinion. As a commissioned officer, Hunt's due to be back in the army at a moment's notice."

"That's true. Being a sack for the bureau isn't exactly everyone's dream job," Callie joked, "Get it? ASAC?"

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard," Alex said as he walked by with his sandwich.

"Get your Sloany ass off my desk," Cristina smacked Mark in the head with a file she was holding.

"I got a call from my sister, seems like we're going to get hit with a really hard case," Meredith powered up her computer.

"Googleplex is feeding you insider information? That's so against the rules," Cristina said as she violently wiggled her mouse to awaken her desktop.

"No, all she said was she's coming down to talk to Hunt. She never leaves her office unless it's something urgent."

"If I didn't know better I would say Lexie's the biggest geek in the friggen' universe," Alex slurped his soda loudly from his seat as he worked on typing up reports, "How can you even say she has an office? It's like living in cryptic land."

Callie didn't miss the death glare Mark sent, "At least she's not a jerk."

"Now I'm intrigued as to what kinda girl your sister is, Agent Grey," Callie said. "It's not often you see Mark act up this way," she laughed as he turned around with a horrified look.

"Just Meredith is fine. And Lexie's a Grey. You'll know soon enough."

"She's a fetus," Mark muttered under his breath and Callie chuckled in wide-eye amusement.

"I left something in my car, be right back," Mark grunted as he left the office.

* * *

><p>Teddy was in Arizona's office, reviewing the case file together while inspecting the member profiles of Hunt's unit.<p>

"Hey Az, check these out," Teddy handed her two manila folders with a smirk on her face.

Eying her friend suspiciously, Arizona took the offered items and let out a small groan, "You've got to be kidding me."

Teddy chuckled, "Special Agents Mark Sloan and…what was the girl's name?"

"Torres. Calliope Torres."

"Right, Torres. They all seem quite fit, but she only joined the taskforce less than a week ago. Do you think it'll be a problem? Especially since, you know," Teddy chuckled.

"Hm...I don't know. Her track record before she joined the CTU looks impressive though," Arizona mulled as she handed the files back to Teddy to look at, "And isn't fraternizing with colleagues against regulations?"

"People break the rules all the time," Teddy shrugged, "Logistics, Cyber, CIRG, CJIS…holy smokes, is there anything she hasn't done in the FBI?" She arched her eyebrows in astonishment, "You think Lexie's seen this yet?"

There was a knock at the door, "Yes I have, actually. As impressive as she is, I'm still the best technical expert the CIA and FBI could ever have," Lexie smiled as she strolled into the office. She was clad in a black skirt with a matching blazer, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Lexie's hair was wound up tightly in a bun and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Agent Robbins, Agent Altman, here is the remainder of the files you've requested. Is there anything else you need before I head down to meet the FBI ASAC?"

Arizona tapped her fingers on the desk and chewed on her lower lip in deep thought. She looked up at Teddy, who gaped her unspoken thoughts, "You can't be serious."

Arizona reached over and tapped at the personal details that Teddy was still holding, "She did a year with CIRG. High-risk repetitive violent crimes pretty much sums up the Counter Terrorism unit too."

"Yeah but the Critical Incident Response Group doesn't train their members for covert operations. All they do is the most basic of undercover work. It's like taking a cadet to the front lines, Arizona," Teddy argued, "As a CIA operative you're more qualified than she is and you know it."

"I need Hunt briefed and his team assembled by the time we get down to the Hoover at 1400 hours," Arizona said to Lexie, who nodded and immediately took her leave.

Arizona sighed into her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I haven't been undercover since Timothy died, Teddy."

"His death wasn't your fault, Az," comfort lacing Teddy's voice.

"He wasn't supposed to be there that night," Arizona waved her other hand dismissing the thoughts, "I can't."

Teddy relented with a sigh as she stood, "Half a dozen?"

Arizona gave her best friend a weak smile as she left to buy doughnuts.

* * *

><p>"My name is Agent Lexie Grey from CIA Intelligence," she flashed the FBI front desk her ID badge, "I'm looking for Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge Owen Hunt."<p>

"Do you have an appointment?" the security guard stationed gave the CIA agent a disapproving look.

"Yes, and as an FBI liaison, I believe I have clearance as well. I merely stopped at the front desk for formalities," Lexie shot the man an irritated look before swiping her cardkey at the turnstile.

"Hold the doors please," she called out, quickening her steps and slipping into the elevator.

"Agent Grey, it's nice to see you again."

"Agent Sloan," Lexie jumped. She didn't notice the other occupants, "H-how's work? W-working with my sister, I mean."

"It's great. We work well together. As a team," he cleared his throat and quickly added, "With the others, I mean."

Lexie fidgeted nervously and rattled off the first thing that came to mind, "The FBI database shows quite remarkable statistics ever since Agent Hunt was put in charge."

"Um, yeah. He's a great superior," Mark shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked onto his toes, "Say, uh, want to grab dinner tonight? I know you being here most likely indicates a big case for the FBI, but you're hardly out. I mean, you look great and I would like to see you more often."

The elevator chimed as it reached their floor. Without giving Mark a response, Lexie quickly made her way to Owen's office.

"Well that blows," Mark let out a defeated sigh as he made way back to the CTU.

"You look like someone shot your dog," Alex said as Mark walked into the room.

"I don't have a dog," Mark sat down with a huff across from Karev.

"Someone shot you down on a date?" Callie chuckled as Hunt walked into the room.

"Agents, to the conference room please," Hunt promptly walked back out as they all shuffled into a more disclosed area.

* * *

><p>"You chow down four doughnuts and now you're making yourself a smoothie?" Teddy bit into a jelly-filled doughnut.<p>

"Doughnuts are empty calories. Since I didn't really eat lunch, I'm making myself a smoothie. Throw in an energy bar or some trail mix I keep in my desk drawer and it'll keep me going for a couple hours," Arizona poured the gooey mix into a tall mug and capped it.

"Dinner tonight?" she waggled her eyebrows at Teddy as the two friends headed down to the garage.

"Only if you're paying," Teddy laughed as they both clicked their car keys. "I'll call Hunt and tell him we're on our way."

"Roger that," Arizona said as her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, she told Teddy, "I gotta get this, it's the Chief."

Teddy nodded and leaned back against her car and waited. Arizona's brows furrowed as she took the call. She motioned to Teddy to go ahead and that she'd call her later mouthing 'emergency' as she headed back into the CIA building.

* * *

><p>"Agent Torres, this is Agent Lexie Grey from CIA Intelligence," Hunt spoke specifically to Callie since she was new to the task force, "She acts as FBI liaison as well, especially between the Counter Terrorism and Narcotics units."<p>

Callie nodded in understanding before Hunt continued, "The operation passed down by the Brass will be the biggest case of the year. We will be working with the CIA Narcotics and Counter Terrorism units, who should be arriving shortly."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and a tall blonde woman stepped in. She was dressed in a grey suit and white blouse that flattered her image. She walked with crisp strides that demanded attention and authority. Callie let out a silent gasp and turned to Mark who mirrored her expression.

"Sorry I'm late. Ran into some problems," she walked to the front of the room beside Owen and Lexie.

"The floor is yours," Hunt said as he and Lexie took a seat.

"Assistant Senior Agent-in-Charge Teddy Altman, I head the Vice and Narcotics unit of the CIA," the woman introduced herself.

She nodded to Lexie who began the slide projections, "48 hours ago, we got a lead on a number of drug rings happening throughout the country."

An image of a world map with various location markers appeared on screen. Red dots flooded Europe, the USA's east coast, and down to the border of Mexico. Stray blips were spread across the rest of America.

"Although these locations seem unrelated geographically, there is something, however, that does connect."

Clicking a remote, Teddy brought up the next slide.

"The drugs being traded at all of these locations have a specific signature. For those of you that don't know narcotics, every manufacturer has a particular way of formulating their drugs and this has become distinctive in identifying the main players."

She indicated to several images, "The most common drugs in circulation are heroin, cocaine, crystal meth, and more recently, morphine."

"Morphine? How can you tell when it's used in hospitals too?" Karev asked.

This time Lexie spoke up, "The morphine found was highly concentrated. Once diluted and studied, it showed distinctive traits unlike the narcotics found in hospital settings or the cheap opium substituted on the streets."

"So what does this have to do with our unit?" Meredith called out.

Teddy clicked the next slide, "We believe these particular drugs all belong to one person. We are still gathering evidence to reel in the big fish. As of now, these people are the top players."

A picture of a man with a scar on his nose showed up on screen, "Charles Percy."

"Gary Clark," an aged man with rough features appeared beside Percy's portrait.

A third picture came up. It was dark and grainy, the fuzzy features made the person unidentifiable.

"Who is that? Big foot?" Yang smirked.

"That would be Skylar," Teddy frowned.

Everybody leaned in for a closer look.

"Don't you have some fancy software to make it look clearer?" Mark asked squinting.

Lexie opened an imaging software and manipulated the photo the best she could.

"Try reversing the gradient, put it at 20 pixels then overlay," Callie suggested.

Several heads swivelled to look at her. Lexie conceded with an arched brow, "Got it."

"What? I spent some years at MIT," Callie said.

They all turned to focus on the picture again. The greyscale image showed the back of a figure donning a trench coat and fedora hat. The person's face was turned, as if someone had called for their attention. Callie studied the profile – a pointed chin and high cheekbones supporting a pair of aviators.

"Is Skylar his real name?" Meredith asked.

"As of now, this is all we know about Skylar," Teddy replied with a grim face.

"She," Callie said quietly, still studying the picture.

"I've heard of this person before. Notorious in the drug ring. Rumours floating around about Skylar's real identity. Are you sure it's a she?" Mark turned to Callie.

"Yeah," she pointed out the various facial markers that were visible, "And if you look closely, I'll venture a guess that she's a brunette with the dark colour, medium-length, down to her shoulders.

"We believe these three are Erica Hahn's top henchmen," Teddy continued.

Callie frowned at the name, an uneasiness starting to unravel at the pit of her stomach. The conference was interrupted by a phone call.

Teddy unhooked the Blackberry from her belt clip, "Altman."

After a few pauses, she ended the call and turned back to the agents seated, "That'll be it for now. If there are any new developments, you will be the first to know. Keep on the lookout for any of the mugs or unusual activity."

Teddy rose from her seat and spoke quietly to Owen. They exited the room and swiftly headed towards his office.

"Hey, Torres, everything okay?" Mark lingered by the door as the rest of the team filed out, Lexie long gone.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like something's bothering you."

Callie shrugged, "Just thinking about the case."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Operation Tori  
>Author: luckystraw<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: T for now<br>Summary: AU – CIA operative Arizona Robbins struggles with her past as she works to take down the world's most wanted criminal. Unbeknownst to FBI agent Callie Torres, there's more to the operation as her life is intertwined with Arizona's and their target.

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the original creator(s). Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: Yikes. I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I've been busy with work then I contracted some virus infection that was just not pretty. I'll be pretty busy for the next week or so as I'm heading back to university. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I'm putting up this chapter to let you all know that I'm still sticking around with this story (tho, I've had an idea for another AU fic trying to dominate my mind recently). Apologies for the slow updates, I'll get them out when I can. Thank you for your continued reading, I hope no one is thoroughly disappointed by the way I have Arizona and Callie finally meet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arizona.<strong>_

Arizona was up at 0500 hours. Her body was trained to rise with the sun, she hadn't a need for an alarm since her early childhood. Arizona's morning custom was a 5-mile run in the neighbourhood, a relaxing routine of yoga before an hour of target practice. The Robbins family stemmed from a military background, tracing as far as three generations. Her father was a marine, and his father before him. Almost all the sons of the Robbins family were marines, if not in the army as a foot soldier.

Arizona had chosen the skies. She thrilled on the adrenaline pumping through her veins humming in time with the reverb of plane engines. She had been fascinated with them since she was a child, when her father brought her to a naval base where fighters were doing test runs across the sky. Arizona flew into war, determined to keep her fellow Americans safe and played her part in the war against terror. After eighteen years, she had enough of bloodshed and the death of innocent lives. She wanted to be proactive, to stop terrorism before it managed to strike. She was tired of being in the thick of it, risking her life over false intell and incompetent leaders.

When she took leave from the military, the CIA was eager to hire Arizona for her brains and expertise. So here she was, thirty years later, a decorated ex-military pilot living alone on a vast property in Fairfax, Virginia with a personalized gun training facility. But her daily rituals wouldn't be complete without caffeine with her best friend at their usual café. Arizona pulled up in her usual parking space – at 7:30 in the morning, when most people would be just waking up.

"Good morning, Dave," Arizona greeted the barista with her cheerful smile.

"Always a good morning with you here, sunshine," Dave winked, "the usual?"

"Yes, please. How are Leslie and the kids?"

"The little rugrats are growing up faster than we can keep track of," he shook his head as he whipped up a skinny latte for Arizona.

Arizona laughed, "You both are great, I don't think the kids could ask for better dads."

Dave served Arizona her latte as Leslie came out from the back office with a toddler on his hip and another clung to his leg, "Oh, good morning, Miss Robbins! Miss Altman just got in. She's sitting out on the patio today."

"Please, Leslie, call me Arizona. We've been frequenting your café for years, ever since it opened, no need to be so formal," she gave the toddlers a ruffle before grabbing her latte and joining Teddy outside.

As Arizona approached the table, Teddy flicked her eyes over watch, "I always try to come early to see if you're ever late for coffee in D.C. Impeccable timing, as usual, Robbins."

"Of course," Arizona pulled out a chair and sat down, "thirty years of habit and never broken. Try as you might, but I know even you can't curb the military training. Besides, traffic was light."

Teddy raised her coffee in the affirmative before taking a sip, "So what are you going to do now you're off desk duty?"

Arizona shrugged, "Maybe I'll take the bird out, the weather's nice."

"Please tell me you're not going to fly a plane in the thick of Washington, D.C.," Teddy said sarcastically.

Arizona smirked, "Maybe I'll fly by Langley with a 'Baltman' tail banner."

"Arizona Robbins, you will not!" she reached over to slap Arizona on the shoulder and pointed a warning finger at her, "Any more Batman jokes and I'll clip your wings."

Arizona laughed, "Oh come on, we make such a great team! It's not like people don't already call us 'Baltman and Robbins' whenever we work together."

Teddy rolled her eyes before getting up, "I have a meeting today. I better get going. Fly safe, little bird."

Arizona watched from the patio seat as Teddy climbed into her car and pulled away. A smile tugged at the corner of Arizona's lips as she watched Teddy's rear bumper disappeared around the corner.

"Something caught your eye, beautiful?" Dave sat down in the seat Teddy recently vacated.

"Oh Dave, you know me too well," she tilted her head in the direction of the bus stop at the end of the block, "Suit at eight o'clock."

Dave turned around and let out a low whistle, "Imagine her in a dress. You know, if I weren't gay and in a loving and committed relationship with Leslie, I'd probably be the most pimpin' café owner Washington has ever seen." He waved a hand at Arizona, "There's a fine lady right here but I don't have the balls to enjoy it."

Arizona laughed, "It's not a surprise all your new patrons think you're straight. You flirt with the ladies as if your life depended on it, yet you don't even bat an eyelash at the hottest male customer."

They turned their attention back to the woman at the bus stop. She was squinting at the transit map and talking on her cell phone, tracing the route as she spoke. She threw up her hand in frustration. The Latina turned around and spotted the coffee shop.

Dave stood up, "I think she needs a shot of espresso if she's going to get through the day."

"Mm," Arizona threw back the last of her latte, "put it on my tab, and make it two."

"Sure thing," Dave made his way back to the front counter as the door chimed, signalling a new customer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callie.<strong>_

"This is your fault, Mark, you told me to get on the 55! The transit in DC is a mess, it makes me want to go back to Miami," Callie scoffed to the man on the line as she entered the cafe, "Yeah, you got that right. I don't know. I'm at a café now. Uh huh, yeah I'll see you back at the unit."

Sighing, she hung up and looked at the menu board to place her order.

"Welcome to The Nest," the barista said, "You look like you're in need of some strong espresso."

The Latina shook her head and let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I probably do. How'd you know?"

"You won't find a place anywhere else that caters to customer needs the way I do," he smiled, "All the other coffee places that set up shop drop like flies a few months after they open. I'm Dave. I take it that you're new here?"

"Just moved here," she ventured a look around the café, "Wow, you do have a lot of customers. And it's only eight o'clock," she turned back to Dave, "How much will it be?"

Dave served Callie two espressos, "It's already paid for, courtesy of one of our patrons out on the patio."

Raising an eyebrow, Callie thanked him for the java before making way to the patio. She scanned the patrons sitting outside, wondering who paid for her. Her eyes landed on a memorable blonde in a grey blazer and deep navy blue skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots.

_Could it be? God, I better be right or I'll never live it down_, Callie thought as she headed over.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

Piercing blue eyes looked up from the latest World Issues Journal, "No, please, have a seat."

Callie set down the espressos and pulled out a chair, "Uh, thank you for buying me coffee."

"You looked like you needed it," the blonde cocked her head at the bus stop and let out a quiet laugh as she accepted the espresso placed before her.

Callie didn't realize she was holding her breath until she sat down. The blonde's adoring laugh vibrated through her and Callie felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine.

"Yeah, Mark was supposed to give me a ride but he ditched me last minute."

"Boyfriend trouble?"

"Mark? He's a great guy, but no, we're best friends."

Callie couldn't help but return the smile mirrored on the other woman's face, "Why are you interested?"

The blonde gave a nonchalant shrug and finished her espresso. Callie studied the woman in front of her who was wearing a devilish grin.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." She held out a hand, "Arizona."

"Callie."

* * *

><p>As soon as the Latina's hand was in the blonde's, an electric current shocked through both their hands and they immediately withdrew.<p>

"Yikes," Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, that was quite the spark," Callie rubbed her hand on her thigh, "You come here often?"

Arizona nodded, "Yep."

"Do you normally buy drinks for helpless fools like me?"

Arizona flashed a dimpled grin, "Only for those I set my eyes on."

Callie raised her eyebrows and her mouth formed a small 'O' as Arizona laughed and picked up the journal that she had set down.

"Huh. World issues? Are you into politics or something?"

"Something like that," she absentmindedly flipped through a few pages before looking up at Callie, "As much as I enjoy the company of a gorgeous Latina, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh crap!" Callie flustered, she was caught staring. "Yeah, I have to be at the dealer's to pick up my car, but I don't know how to get there…"

"I can drop you off if you'd like."

Callie paused to think and cracked a smile, "Yeah, I'd like that. Just a warning though, nothing sketchy or I'll have you arrested."

"You got a pair of cuffs in your back pocket?" Arizona arched a brow.

"You better believe it."

Arizona threw her head back and laughed, "You _actually_ carry cuffs in your back pocket?"

Callie flashed the blonde a wide grin.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and thought, _Is she flirting with me?_ and decided to bite, "Are you going to frisk me, officer?"

Callie leaned close and lowered her voice so that only Arizona could hear, "It's not customary for a federal agent to frisk civilians, but if you asked me to, I would."

The blonde shivered as Callie's breath tickled her ear. She felt a rush of excitement run through her body and bit down on her lower lip.

"Well, in that case, I better be on my best behaviour," Arizona flashed a dimpled smile, and winked at Dave as they left the coffee shop.

A loud honk startled them both as they stepped out of The Nest.

"Torres!"

Callie let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm sorry about this morning! I'll take you to the dealers now," a scruffy yet handsome man was shouting from his Audi.

Arizona let out an amused chuckle, "I guess Mark's giving you a ride now."

Callie walked over to the convertible and leaned in. "Really, Mark? Of all the times you make yourself convenient you're really being an inconvenience right now."

"What are you –" Mark looked over her shoulder, "Oh. My bad." He gave a sheepish smirk.

Sighing, Callie stepped back from the curb and introduced Arizona to Mark.

"Again, thanks for coffee. Maybe I'll see you some other time?"

"Definitely," Arizona smiled at her and turned to leave.


End file.
